To Judge A Book
by DracosDefender
Summary: First story! oneshot. We all know that even the slightest interferance can change time. Just an inside look at one of Hermione's escapades through time. char.: hermione, tom riddle. plz readreveiw! begging here!
1. The Process of Judging

Hermione Granger glanced around the near empty corridor apprehensively. Then, in one swift moment, she pulled out her old Time-Turner. Just as she carefully draped it around her neck and held it out in front of her, something large and somewhat squishy rammed into her from behind. The chain broke, but miraculously the hourglass still dangled from its end. However, this did not stop it from winding countless times so quickly that the prefect thought she'd imagined it. Oddly, the voice coming from behind her sounded distant, but she instantly recognized the panting apology of Neville Longbottom. All Hermione caught of it was a hurried;

"I'm sorry Hermione! I was late for Divin…."

before being whisked away with a sensation not unlike that of a portkey. Instantly, she felt as if she was being squeezed in a Molly Weasley hug when she hit the floor with an echoing 'thump' from her Arithmancy books.

Hermione slowly sat up, trying her best to ignore the dull pounding at the back of her head. Immediately, she knew what must have happened. She had gone back in time.

"Well, that is the general idea of Time-Turners", the irate student sarcastically thought aloud. "Now to figure out how far I've gone."

Hermione cautiously looked around and noted the darkened halls and the unmistakable accusatory Meow of some nosy cat. 'Has every caretaker had an evil cat?' the time-traveler wondered vaguely. Shrugging, she quietly took off at a hurried pace down the hall as to avoid being interrogated by random passerby.

Rounding a corner, Hermione felt the strangest sense of dejavu as she collided with a slim figure carrying an armload of large tomes. Somewhere above her she heard, once again, a hurried apology,

"Oh my, Tm terribly sorry, I must pay more attention to where I'm going…"

But it wasn't Neville's stuttering voice. It was charming, secretive, and well-guarded. Hermione briefly peered up to meet dark, charming eyes. However, no matter hoe hard she searches, she couldn't find a trace of real concern in them. The owner had longish black hair, strewn aside, a pale complexion, and possibly the most handsome face she had ever seen.

'Heh, Ronald would throw a fit if he heard my thoughts right now.'

Her breath almost caught as she saw the masterfully crafted worried façade the boy-man put up. Upon closer inspection, the boy, no man, looked to be about sixteen and donned Slytherin robes and a carefully polished Prefect badge.

"Are you alright?" asked the handsome stranger.

Quickly, maybe a little too quickly, she replied, "Yes, yes, I'm very sorry, not paying attention…"

She let her sentence trail off as a blush crept upon her face and she stared at the floor ashamedly. 'What is wrong with me? I can always come up with something…well…not so lame! Argh! I'm too tired for this…' Hermione sighed and her company gave her an odd look.

"Hmm…I don't believe I've yet the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Who are you, if may be so bold?" He asked slyly, as Hermione picked herself up. She couldn't help but notice as the other watched arrogantly as she scooped up her books and dusted herself off, with obviously no intention of offering assistance.

"Oh yes, I just transferred here. The name's Hermione. Hermione Granger." The now identified student replied. Being muggle-born, she knew better than to worry about any connections being made to her surname. Her counterpart stared into her eyes deeply, before a glint Hermione wasn't so sire she liked appeared in his own dark eyes and a smirk broke out on his face. I was almost as if he knew she was hiding something. She gulped nervously under his intent gaze.

"Alright then." The teen dismissed the matter knowingly. I'm Tom by the way. Tom Riddle. Call me Marvolo. I'm not too fond of my name, you see."

Hermione allowed a panicked look to pass across her face for a fraction of a second. 'Marvolo' continued, "Granger? muggleborn, I suspect." It wasn't a question. Hermione grudgingly admitted, she was impressed by the lack of disdain he showed on the word 'muggle'.

"Yes," Hermione interjected, "Problem?" She threw out shrewdly,

"Oh no, not at all, I'm just very interested in parentage, a hobby, if you will."

'Ooh, he is good' Hermione thought. Slyly, she responded, "Riddle? Are your family muggles as well?"

"Oh, I don't have family. Not anymore anyway." He casually replied. Hermione watched in realization and horror as a slow, reminiscent smile crossed Tom's lips as they started off down the corridor together. Harry had told her about Riddle Sr.'s murder. She shivered involuntarily.

Tom solemnly looked her up from head to toe and back before declaring, "Well, it was nice meeting you Granger. Perhaps I'll see you around. I don't think I'll be forgetting you."

And with that, Tom Riddle turned and strode away down the hall.

Hermione let out a huge breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 'Oh Merlin.' She thought, still in shock. 'I just held a civilized conversation with the future Dark Lord.' He had seemed so charming' She pondered vaguely as she sprint off to the Headmaster's office. 'Oh well, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover.'

Hermione never thought twice of this phrase, as she picked up any book in sight anyway. Now, however, she took it into consideration. She briefly thought about telling the Headmaster, Dippet, she assumed, about what he would become. That sweet, charming Tom Riddle. She dismissed the idea sullenly.

'Well, every encounter changes something when it comes to the time line. We'll just have to see. What will come, will come, no questions, distractions, or interventions will stop fate.'

Entering the Slytherin common room, that sweet, charming Tom Riddle smirked as he pondered the strange girl he encountered in the corridor. 'Hermione Granger.' He thought to himself, 'I'll remember that name.' His legilimency skills were not yet masterful, but he recovered everything he needed, She was from the future. "We'll just have to see what happens. Maybe we'll meet again. What will come, will come. There's no denying that.' Tom thought rationally.

He then pulled out a book, without even glancing at the cover.


	2. disclaimer authors note

Not a chapter!

It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to add a disclaimer, so here it is:

I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters, they all belong to

J.K. Rowling.

Also, Reviews are more appreciated then anyone will ever know. Really, over 70 hits and 2 reviews? Thanks a lot. I hope you people know you've made me cry.


End file.
